darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal ward
The Crystal ward is a powerful shield available after a player completes the Roving Elves quest, and a possible reward from this quest along with the Crystal bow. To wield the crystal ward, a player must have 70 Defence and 50 Agility. It has the same armour rating and life point bonuses as the Ward of subjugation and the Dragonfire shield (magic). Alternately, if you have 75 Smithing, you can make the ward yourself with Crystal Singing, at the crystal bowl in the Ithell Clan district of Prifddinas. This requires a crystal armour seed and 375 harmonic dust, and gives 375 Smithing experience. Dropping monsters , 50 }} Degradation The crystal ward degrades over time. It has 50,000 charges and consumes 2 charges for every auto attack, ability used or hit taken. If used in Prifddinas it will only consume 1 charge, lasting twice as long. Once a crystal ward runs out of charges, it turns back into a crystal seed, and must be recharged before it can be used again. Ilfeen will recharge crystal seeds into crystal wards or crystal bows. She can be found teleporting back and forth between two clearings in Isafdar. (From the lodestone, take the northeast path, jump over the leaf trap, go to the end of the path, then turn left to go through the dense forest. You'll see the musician, and keep going northeast. You'll see another leaf trap, but just before it, you should go left through some trees, then around a fallen tree on the ground, and go north to the clearing. She'll be there, or if not, wait a few minutes and she will be). However, players who have completed The Prisoner of Glouphrie can also find her in the centre of the elven village Lletya. Initially, Ilfeen charges 1,000,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal ward. However, the price is decreased by 200,000 coins each time Ilfeen re-enchants a seed for a player, in the following manner, until reaching the minimum recharge cost of 200,000 coins: Ilfeen is also able to re-enchant partially degraded crystal equipment, at a proportion of the cost. For example, a Crystal ward in '90%' condition can be recharged back to full condition for 20,000 coins if the minimum recharge cost has already been reached. A recharge this way will not count towards reducing the cost for future re-enchantments. It is important to note that the count of the number of times you have had an object recharged is shared between other crystal weapons and shields. If you have had a crystal bow recharged twice, then a ward recharge would cost 600,000, as if you had already recharged it twice as well. Obtaining and trading crystal wards A crystal ward with 20% charges is a possible reward for completion of Roving Elves. Additionally, players can buy new crystal wards from Islwyn for 1,000,000 coins each. Unlike Ilfeen's recharge price, the price of a new crystal ward does not decrease. As crystal seeds are tradeable, players can buy them from other players or the Grand Exchange and pay Ilfeen to re-enchant them into crystal wards. Trivia * Even though it takes only 50 Agility to wield the crystal ward, an agility level of 56 (although temporary boosts may be used) is needed to complete the Regicide quest, which is a prerequisite to complete the Roving Elves quest. It is however, possible to buy the shield from the Grand Exchange at full charge, but it cannot be wielded until Roving Elves is complete. * If a player attempts to cast low level alchemy or high level alchemy on a Crystal shield, they will receive a message saying 'You can't do that to elven crystal!' because of a bug allowing you to alchemise a recharged crystal armour and weapons in Free to Play worlds for 900,000. * After the EoC update, there was a bug that the shield didn't degrade in combat. This has been fixed. * Until the release of Prifddinas the Crystal ward was called the "Crystal shield". fi:Crystal shield nl:Crystal shield Category:Augmentable items Category:Prifddinas